Til the End of Time
by Do As Eternity
Summary: [Pure TenRose fluff] Another take on the end of Doomsday, if Rose hadn't been sealed in the alternate universe. Oneshot. R&R!


A/N: Just a short ficlet, pure TenRose fluffiness. Another spin on the Doomsday ending, if Rose hadn't been transported to the other universe. Enjoy!

* * *

She clutched the lever with slipping hands, cursing the slick rubber handle, attempting to draw out her diminishing strength. Wind whistled and shrieked painfully into her ears, stinging her eyes and whipping her short tresses about wildly. Time, ironically, seemed to have slowed to a crawl; seconds were transformed instantly into the longest of hours.

She was slipping. In a few more second-hours, the ordeal would surely be over, but not before her fingers would be pried forcibly from their anchor, and she would fall into the rift along with the Cybermen and Daleks.

She was going to die, and this time, there would be no saving her.

Another inch lost brought her closer to her inevitable fate. Her strength was slowly being absorbed by the rift along with their enemies…

Then, just when she was about to lose her last inch, it was over. Just like that. The shrieking wind had silenced and Rose painfully hit the floor, sprawled awkwardly on the slick tiling. It was _over_, it was over and the both of them were alive.

Rose laughed. It was a cracked, almost hysterical sound which soon morphed into euphoric shouts of excitement. She didn't trust herself to stand up quite yet to launch herself into the Doctor's arms, but settled on gazing at the man through her mess of golden hair, still laughing uncontrollably. He was smiling too, slightly bewildered, but the expression became a toothy grin once their eyes met. She surveyed him for a moment, and the sight of his tie twisted bizarrely over his shoulder and his brown locks sticking up strangely only on the right side of his head made her laugh even harder.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor began, releasing himself from the suction device fixed onto the wall. "Savior of planet Earth, caught in a fit of giggles."

"And the Doctor, her trusty companion, with hair that looks like he jus' rolled out of bed." She wiped tears from her eyes, struggling to squash the fit of giggles that threatened to overtake her once again.

"But isn't that the look these days, bed hair? I hear you Earth women find it sexy." He grinned wider, running a hand through his mussed locks anyway. "I admit it does have a certain charm, the implications of it. Though I wouldn't advise styling your hair in bed head chic, especially if it were to look like it does now. Bit scary." He strolled over and offered her his hand, which she took gratefully.

"That bad, is it?" Rose tried to run her fingers through her hair as well, though it didn't work out too well. "Yep, that definitely is bad."

A blanket of seriousness and silence suddenly descended on the couple. Rose gave up trying to untangle her hair and walked over to the back wall, pressing her palm on it, testing.

"So…My Mum and Dad…They're all righ', yeah?" The Doctor took a step toward her but stopped, bowing his head slightly.

"I imagine so. It's not harmful, phasing back an' forth between dimensions, least, not for the traveler…the universe is another matter completely. But," he continued slowly, gazing up from his high tops to look at his companion, "knowing Jackie, she's probably making a fuss right abou' now, no doubt ready to give me a good smack. Not that I blame her." That last sentence lingered in the air a moment.

"It's not your fault. My Mum…We've been together my entire life," Rose told him, sadness creeping into her voice. "She's been one of the greatest mates I'll ever have, an' I love her to death, but she's got my dad now, and they'll be able to finally have a life together. 'Sides, it was my choice, Doctor. An' I chose to be here, with you." She paused, taking a deep breath. "So…"

Rose spun around, her beautiful eyes shining with fresh tears, but the most brilliant of smiles on her lips. "Looks like you're stuck with me permanently, no way of gettin' rid of me now. I'm 'ere forever an' ever. That okay with you?"

His hearts contorted then swelled, until it felt as though they would burst right out of his chest. His cheeks began to hurt from grinning so widely.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," The Doctor replied. He reached out his hand again and she took it without a second thought, gasping inaudibly when he unexpectedly pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you." He gently brushed his lips against her cheek and pulled her closer. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. And neither would she.


End file.
